


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Other, Romance, Soft!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Loosely inspired by this prompt from @otpimistic on Tumblr: Person A and B just feel like baking (whether it’s for a special occasion or simply because they feel like it). The only problem is that both of them really haven’t done this before. Person A just wants to not read anything and just go for it, while Person B wants to read all the directions and follow them exactly.[I wrote it with Dhawan!Master in mind, but would I, of all people, say no to you imagining Simm!Master instead? No, of course not.]
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/You, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/You
Kudos: 32





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

“Best Big, Fat, Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookie,” the Master read out loud with a flourish, as he leaned against the counter of your home kitchen. His eyes narrowed at the paper in his hands as he glanced over the words, and he turned to you with a raised eyebrow, mumbling sarcastically, “I’ll give you a big, fat, chewy chocolate chip co—”

Before he could finish, you slapped him in the stomach without a word and continued pulling out the different supplies for the recipe. You had only gotten to grab a couple of mixing bowls, but you tried to move on to all of the ingredients. It was difficult, but you ticked them off in your head from memory, since the stubborn Time Lord definitely wasn’t going to read them off to you. He had agreed to help, but he wasn’t exactly the most patient, especially since he offered to hypnotize the staff at the bakery of the grocery store at first. When you raised an eyebrow at him, telling him no, he made a face at you as if you offended him. “What? You’d get a box of freshly-baked cookies and we wouldn’t have to put in all this work for it.”

He was pacing and mumbling the ingredients to himself, unable to stay still as he accidentally dropped the paper. You could hear a laugh escaping his lips as you searched for the bag of flour you bought that day. Heaving a sigh, you ran a hand over your face. You were starting to regret allowing him to be in the kitchen with you.

He didn’t understand the point of baking as you dragged him to the grocery store that morning. Of course, he didn’t. He never had to bake or cook. As you wandered through the different aisles, he suggested a box of Oreos, even throwing out the idea of Chips Ahoy. He shrugged when you glanced back at him. “They’re chocolate chip cookies, aren’t they?”

“It’s not the same,” you insisted.

“What’s the point of a recipe anyway?” The Master asked, his voice sounding slightly far away, while you walked down the baking aisle.

When you realized he had separated from you, you groaned. Going to the grocery store with him was like babysitting a thousand-year-old child.

For someone who was revolted by being on Earth, he seemed to enjoy treating it like his own personal (thankfully, this time, non-violent) playground. As his gaze fell on all the colorful boxes and bags in the aisles, he picked up every snack that seemed appealing, even to an alien. He’d try throwing them into the shopping cart before you could pluck them out of his hand. He succeeded multiple times, and when you had gotten to the end of the baking aisle, you had three different types of chocolate chips and five bars of baking chocolate sitting in your cart. Once you met his eyes, your hands on your hips, he simply ran a hand over his hair with a shrug. “I like Earth chocolate. It’s sweeter.”

You couldn’t lie – you did too. But you were simply shopping for one chocolate chip cookie recipe. You didn’t need potato chips, Cheez-Its, butterscotch chunks, or two bags of white chocolate chips. The Master frowned when you started handing things to him, asking him to put it all back. Frustrated and annoyed with you bossing him around, he nearly left a bag of potato chips in the freezer. You put up a finger at him, your eyebrows raised. “In the right aisle, please, Master.”

As he walked away with a pout, you watched him in amazement. When he couldn’t see, you bit your lip, trying not to smile too big. If he caught you, he’d hold it over your head for the rest of the day. He loved having his ego stroked, especially by his favorite little human.

You leaned against the shopping cart, waiting for him to return, hoping he was actually doing what you said. Even if he was a pain in the ass, you loved him. And he knew it. He loved you back. Though the Doctor teased him for it, he was always attached to your hip. Those Time Lords were quite the possessive race. You were his.

But you were regretting it now in your kitchen as the Master stood next to you, trying to distract you.

You had pulled the butter out of the fridge to melt in the microwave, but the devious Master had other plans. He dropped the recipe on the counter, and instead, watched you with a dumb smirk on his face. As you looked over at him, mischief played in his eyes. “You look cute while you bake,” he whispered, raising his eyebrows at you playfully.

You squinted at him. “I’m just melting butter in the microwave, babe.”

“Will you melt me instead?”

You closed your eyes as the microwave went off, signaling it was done. You glanced back at him, keeping your gaze pointed as you dropped the butter into the bowl in front of you. “No.”

He gave a dramatic sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as you put in the sugar. You ignored him, pointing your finger at a giant metal bowl. “Can I trust you to put two cups of flour, and ½ teaspoon each of baking soda and salt?”

“Aye, aye, captain,” came the sarcastic reply as he pushed himself off the counter, turning to get to work.

Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as he scooped the flour out of the bag and dropped it in the bowl. After the second cup of flour, he glanced up at you for approval. Once you nodded, he grabbed the baking soda with a satisfied grin.

You smiled back. You tried to not get distracted as you dropped the brown sugar in your own bowl, but the Master looked adorable as he carefully leveled out the ingredients, making sure every measurement was precise. He turned to you when he was done, the grin returning when he realized you had been staring at him. You simply cleared your throat, a warm blush falling over your face. “Do you want to grab the eggs?”

He nodded diligently and took two eggs out of the fridge. He glanced down at them and up at you, now completely lost. “What do I do with these?”

You chuckled, waving him over to stand in front of you. “I’ll show you."

You covered his hands softly with your own, showing him how to crack the egg on the side of the bowl before opening it and letting the yolk out. His hands were warm underneath yours, and though he tossed the empty shells to the side (much to your chagrin), he quickly leaned his head on your shoulder and you nuzzled into him for a moment.

Then he surprised you. He took the bowl of the wet ingredients and dropped the contents into the dry bowl as the recipe instructed. He took the spoon and started mixing all of the ingredients together himself. When you raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. “What? I like this.”

You put your hands up in mock-surrender, letting him continue with what he was doing. It amazed you. The Master was turning into a baker. He looked content as he mixed everything together, warm happiness showing on his face.

Once he was finishing up, you grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. You smirked at him. “It says two cups, but…”

The Master perked up. “Whole bag?”

“The whole bag,” you confirmed as you emptied the bag into the bowl. 

The Master chuckled as he mixed the dough with the chocolate chips, but as he glanced at the oven, he gasped. “You forgot to preheat the oven.”

“Cookies are better when you chill the dough first.”

The Master pouted as he put the bowl down. You looked him over. A little flour had gotten on his shirt and he brushed it off, his eyes trailing you. You put the bowl in the fridge and turned to him. “Now we wait.”

He let his head hang back in annoyance, his impatient side peeking out again. He studied your face for a moment before a light bulb seemed to appear above his head.

His face fell into a mischievous smile as a spark lit in his eyes. “I know how we can pass the time…”

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe referenced in this story used to be my go-to before I went dairy-free. It's the best option for chocolate chip cookies. Please DO chill the dough. It makes it a lot better. (Recipe:https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/25037/best-big-fat-chewy-chocolate-chip-cookie/)


End file.
